<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vampires? sex. by chick_fil_bae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576526">vampires? sex.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae'>chick_fil_bae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maribat - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DC crossover, Daminette, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, ML Crossover, MariBat, Mentions of vampires, Oh My God, Out of Character, Smut, Smut and Crack, This is crack, i hate this, no beta we die like jason, what the fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian hasn't eaten since he was turned a few months ago. Marinette offers to help him.</p><p>If you don't like smut, dc or ml crossovers, or basically anything that I tagged, please don't read this. I'm trying to tag this story properly so I'm not going to remove any tags, and if you need help I will gladly show you how to filter search results on mobile and desktop. But please don't click on this and then tell me to delete my story in a comment. I deleted two comments like that already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vampires? sex.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was high when i wrote this and im high as im posting it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>damian speed-walked over to stephanie. she was standing next to a water fountain talking to that girl that he kept seeing everywhere. its so weird how the inside of the school looked like a spaceship, it was so sleek and modern. but the outside looked like a fucking <em>haunted house</em>. </p><p> </p><p>'everything about existence is fucking weird' he thought.</p><p> </p><p>the girl talking to stephanie turned around to face him and he realized that he had been staring at her the whole time. he immediately blushed and shoved his head down. he tried to turn away from them and start walking in a different direction, but he couldn't. he felt his stomach growl, but luckily there wasn't any sound. </p><p> </p><p>stephanie knew when he had been turned into a blood-sucking little bitch, and from then on, constantly asked him to turn her into one. asked is an understatement, she begged him. all the time, every day. it was annoying. he always found himself looking for her. after all, he was really hungry. he hadn't eaten anything since he was turned a few months ago. and stephanie was the one always asking him to turn her! </p><p> </p><p>suddenly he felt a hand on his chest. he stopped walking (finally!) and looked up. into the very blue eyes of one marinette dupain-cheng. god, she's pretty. </p><p> </p><p>the girl very visibly tensed and started blushing. ah shit. he said that out loud. of course he did. they're on crack, they're all fuckin idiots.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette dropped her hands down to her side and moved to the side to show stephanie.  she gestured between him and the blonde and then started talking.</p><p> </p><p>"alright, there is obviously some shit going on between you two and i am fucking tired of trying to figure it out. so you two are either going to sit down and tell me or i will do something that i know both of you will hate."</p><p> </p><p>he looked at the taller girl and she shrugged. so he sighed and opened his mouth to speak. but then she slammed her hands over his mouth and hissed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"a shrug doesnt fucking mean you should just tell her!"</p><p> </p><p>damian cringed at her tone and shuddered when he felt a chill go down his spine. he looked past stephanie's shoulder and saw marinette glaring at him. there was so much emotion displayed in her gorgeous eyes, and for a minute he could have sworn they were fucking glowing. </p><p> </p><p>you know, they probably were. everyone in the school knew not to fuck with marinette, because every single day, they found out a new, terrifying (and slightly endearing for damian) fact about her. but every time it just added to the notion that marinette dupain-cheng was fucking powerful.</p><p> </p><p>stephanie groaned and then left, saying something about finding somewhere private to talk. but you know, of course the green eyed dipshit was losing himself in marinette's eyes. so of course he didnt fucking hear her. so of COURSE he decided to just tell her right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>"so i kind of got turned into a vampire or something a few months ago and stephanie is the only person who knows about it and every day she asks me to turn her into a vampire and every day i actually really want to do it because im really hungry and normal food doesnt satisfy me so i havent eaten in months but if i were to turn her into a vampire it would require intimacy that i do not want with my brother's ex-girlfriend." when he stopped talking, he realized that marinette had let him into a more private room as soon as he started rambling.</p><p> </p><p>"do you mean like.. sex?" marinette looked curious.</p><p> </p><p>"kind of..?" damian turned away.</p><p> </p><p>marinette lifted her hand to his face and slowly caressed his cheek. he leaned into her because he's touch-starved god damnit!</p><p> </p><p>"you poor baby.." marinette leaned forward a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"you do realize that i'm 18, just like you?" damian raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"oh shush it's just a term." marinette giggled.</p><p> </p><p>what the <em>fuck </em>?? why is she so cute?? damian gave her a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>her giggles quieted down after like 10 seconds because only crazy people laugh longer than that, and she's not crazy, she's horny.</p><p> </p><p>marinette moved her hand down to his chin and brought him closer to her face as she licked her lips before speaking in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>"can i kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>damian was a little surprised but like also not because you know with everything that had happened in the last few minutes it kind of fuckin felt like it was working up to a kiss so eh.</p><p> </p><p>the only thing he was trying to figure out was whether he should show his want with a "god yes please" or just, you know, not. and just say "yes". of course his mouth is also a little bitch and it betrayed him by speaking before he could decide.</p><p> </p><p>"god yes please"</p><p> </p><p>now all he could think was 'that little assho- nope now he's thinking about how soft marinette's lips are and how sweet she tastes and how he wants so much more with her. </p><p> </p><p>so he picked her up by the hips and pushed her back against the wall. and then he fucking died. because you know what she did? of course you do you've read smut before, dont lie. </p><p> </p><p>she moaned.</p><p> </p><p>she fucking moaned and it was the best thing he had ever heard in his entire life. and god, he wanted more. he wanted so much more, he wanted to make her moan again, and gasp and cry out and scream and beg. </p><p> </p><p>so then he picked her up again and this time she wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. this time he set her down on a desk but his hands never left her hips and her legs never left his. </p><p> </p><p>marinette pulled back to take a breath but since damian is a <em>greedy little shit</em>, he grabbed onto her bottom lip with his teeth and pulled it before letting go and opting to kiss everywhere but her lips for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>he kissed a trail down her throat and then nipped at her collar bone. she gasped, which was one thing to cross off. but then he went back up and bit at her neck because he was so caught up in the euphoria of marinette that for a moment he lived in a world where he wasn't a fucking vampire. </p><p> </p><p>he only realized what he was doing when his fangs shot out and she moaned again and he didn't want to stop because it was so amazing when she made any sounds. but he didn't want to turn her without any consent. he wasn't his mother for heaven's sake.</p><p> </p><p>but as soon as his mouth left her, she whimpered. she honest to god whimpered and that was almost better than her moans.</p><p> </p><p>"no, dami please don't stop." marinette pulled him closer.</p><p> </p><p>"do you actually, legitimately want to become a vampire??" </p><p> </p><p>"yes." marinette kissed him before taking her shirt off.</p><p> </p><p>damian's eyes widened before crashing his lips onto hers and caressing every inch of her. slowly, he moved back down to her neck and started kissing it again. and then finally, he bit her. with his mouth currently occupied, he could only use his hands. but as soon as marinette unclasped her bra, his hands weren't so fucking useless anymore!</p><p> </p><p> he slowly brought his hands up from her hips to her breasts, touching and massaging everything in between. he pinched a nipple between his fingers, causing marinette to cry out and of course the sound went straight to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>holy shit he wanted to fuck her. his mouth left her neck and kissed down to her breasts. he kissed her right nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. marinette moaned for the third time and damian smiled before kissing a trail down her stomach. he bit at her hips and marinette cried out before pulling damian up to face her.</p><p> </p><p>she licked her lips and leaned up to meet damian's. just before they kissed, she held a finger against his lips. he moved his hand back up to her breast and massaged it. she moaned before moving his hand away and yanking his hips into hers.</p><p> </p><p>"f-fuck, you make me feel so good dami. but now let me." she captured his lips with hers and yanked his tie off of him.</p><p> </p><p>she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his arms, taking time to run her hands all over his biceps. she imagined how good it would feel, him holding her down as he fucked her hard. she just moaned at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>damian heard the moan of course, they werent even 3 inches apart, he'd have to be deaf not to. and it just made him harder. </p><p> </p><p>marinette draped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. she captured his lips with hers and then kissed him with so much delicious fervor. she pulled away and kissed at his neck, giving a little nip when he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"fuck-" damian grunted when marinette brushed up against his dick. </p><p> </p><p>he grabbed her ass and pulled her back into him. a high-pitched whine escaped her mouth along with a cry when he did it again. </p><p> </p><p>"dami, please fuck me" marinette begged.</p><p> </p><p>damian's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"i- are you sure?" </p><p> </p><p>"fuck yes. i need you right now." </p><p> </p><p>damian fumbled with his pants and marinette pulled off her panties. as he pulled them down, he caught a glimpse of her vulvaand almost whined. </p><p> </p><p>marinette jumped off of the desk and walked over to the (surprisingly soft) carpet, before sitting on her knees. when she noticed damian watching her, she licked her fingers and started rubbing her clit. it felt nice but damn it, she needed so much more. </p><p> </p><p>damian must have caught on because in a moment she was on her hands and knees and filled to the brim with his cock. it took everything she had not to cum right then and there, but she couldn't hold in the moan.</p><p> </p><p>it was completely worth it though, because as soon as it left her mouth, damian started <em> moving </em> . slowly at first, thank goodness, he was <em> not </em> little, in <em> any </em> sense of the word. </p><p> </p><p>when she got used to it, all she had to do was utter a single word, and damian was pounding into her. when <em> that </em> happened, she came, and damian was able to go <em> a lot </em> faster. she was in fucking heaven. </p><p> </p><p>damian honestly wasn't expecting his day to go like this but he was <em> not </em> going to complain. marinette looked, tasted, and felt <em> amazing </em>. every gasp, every pant, and every little cry, just made him want more. (and of course, it felt amazing, so he was making a lot of mother fuckin sounds too). </p><p> </p><p>when she came with a scream, he grinned, an idea popping into his head.</p><p> </p><p>he moved his left hand from her hip to her clit, and started stroking it. when marinette gasped, he moved his right hand to her right shoulder and bit her left, then fucked her like his life depended on it. </p><p> </p><p>marinette was officially in love. to be fair, she'd had a crush on damian for 6 months. but right now, <em> god </em> , she’s actually <em> in love </em> with him.</p><p> </p><p>she was so close to coming, but she didn't want him to stop. unfortunately, her mouth betrayed her. can we all just collectively agree that mouths fuckin suck sometimes? no? okay. on with the story.</p><p> </p><p>the second the throaty moan left her mouth, she slapped her hand over it with a squeak. damian heard it though, and stopped thrusting. both of his hands went down to her thighs and worked their way up to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>"do you want to come?" it came out like a purr.</p><p> </p><p>"f-fuck. yes please." marinette stuttered when he kissed in between her neck and shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"show me."</p><p> </p><p>"dami, i love you, but gods, i am <em>not</em> in the mood for that. please just make me come."</p><p> </p><p>damian choked at the words 'i love you' but started moving again anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>good god what the fuck was i on</p><p>edit: if you want to be added the 'mailing list' (get sent a list of maribat smut links) drop your discord username in the comments or add me as a fried: bakuhoe#0975 (no caps)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>